Malédiction
by SomeoneFromAlagaesia
Summary: Arthur lève son épée mais il est trop tard, le Chevalier de l'Ombre a lancé ses deux Malédictions. L'épée fend l'air, plonge dans le casque de la Créature de l'Ombre. Il tombe en même temps que son armure. Déjà, des nuages se massent au dessus du Prince et de son serviteur. Deux éclairs blancs assourdissants en sortent, les frappent sous le regard des chevaliers de Camelot. (Yaoi!)
1. Prologue

Titre : Malédiction ? Non, une Bénédiction

Auteur : From Alagaësia

Résumé : Arthur lève son épée mais il est trop tard, le Chevalier de l'Ombre a lancé ses deux Malédictions. L'épée fend l'air, plonge dans le casque de la Créature de l'Ombre. Il tombe en même temps que son armure en une multitude de pièce. Déjà, des nuages se massent au dessus du Prince et de son serviteur. Deux éclairs blancs assourdissants en sortent, les frappent, sous les regards impuissants, face à la magie noire, des chevaliers de Camelot

BlaBlaBla :Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je prend toutes les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises (mais des constructives!). Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

DisclaimerS : Peu de choses à moi (en fait rien à part l'histoire), le Wizarding World est a notre sainte Déesse à tous La Grande J.K. Rowling. La série _Merlin_ est à la BBC.

Précisons : Cross-over entre _Harry Potter_ et la série _Merlin_

(Résumé très court de Merlin : Merlin est un sorcier(et c'est interdit à Camelot). Arthur ne le sait pas. Ils ont le même age (à peu près). Merlin est le serviteur d'Arthur.)

/!\ Relation entre hommes, vous êtes prévenu /!\

Couples : on va rester dans le classique, du Harry/Drago(/Peut-être) et du Arthur/Merlin et le reste c'est surprise !

Rating : M (pas tout de suite mais ça viendra)

Sur ce, le prologue

Par une froide nuit d'automne, il bruinait. les gouttelettes dansaient dans la nuit d'encre éclairées par la lune pale. Elles semblaient danser comme une myriade de fées, se pourchassant dans le ciel du Nord. Leurs murmures se mêlant au soufflement sourd du vent qui courrait entre les branches de la forêt.

Deux éclairs frappèrent le sol, aussi puissant qu'un lion rugissant, aussi silencieux qu'une plume. Deux silhouettes apparurent, amenées par les éclairs. Les deux étaient masculines, l'un des deux était en armure, l'épée à la main. Le deuxième était frêle, habillé avec des habits de mauvaise facture et d'un éternel foulard rouge.

Le premier s'appelait Arthur et le deuxième Merlin, dans le fond de la forêt se dessinait un château biscornu...


	2. La Quête

Chapitre 1 :

Quelques jours plus tôt :

Un matin à Camelot, Merlin ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son maître, les bras chargés d'un plateau plein de nourriture. Il posa sa charge sur la table près du lit, regarda, avec un sourire triste, son Prince encore endormi et son visage d'une royal beauté. Il se reprit et pour chasser ses idées noires, ouvrit en grand les volets et les fenêtres de la chambre. Il entendit un grognement de mécontentement du lit, touché par un vent frais et par un rayon du soleil matinal. Avec un sourire réjouit, il dit au jeune homme de se dépêcher de se préparer, que le Roi avait demander à voir son fils au plus vite, une affaire de chevaliers noirs qui semaient la terreur dans une contrée lointaine, des villageois à aider d'après ce que le serviteur avait entendu dans les cuisines. Ces quelques informations suffirent à éveiller la curiosité du blond qui se leva et se prépara avec l'aide bienheureuse de son serviteur.

Dans la salle du trône, Uther Pendragon somma son fils de se rendre dans cette région lointaine dont lui avait parlé Merlin pour aller tuer plusieurs Chevaliers de l'Ombre qui terrorisait des villages lointain. Comme quoi les bruits de couloirs ne sont pas toujours faux.

C'est ainsi que Arthur chevauchait avec Merlin et d'autres chevaliers de Camelot en direction du danger, leurs capes rouges claquant dans le vent. Ils s'arrêtèrent la nuit tombé dans une clairière. Pendant que les chevaliers accompagnèrent Arthur pour aller chasser ce qu'ils allaient mangé ce soir, Merlin resta au campement, seul. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il murmura quelques mots dans l'ancien langage, ses yeux virèrent au doré. Pour un œil non attentif, rien ne se passa mais la clairière se fit plus accueillante, les pierres proches des couches rentrèrent dans la terre pour ne pas gêner leur sommeil, le sort tint également les bêtes sauvages à distance pour une plus grande sécurité. Certaines gourdes se remplir d'elle même, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons Merlin ne pouvait se permettre de remplir toutes les gourdes et celles qu'il remplissait ne pouvait être rempli en entier. Il alla chercher du bois sec et des pierres. Et installa le feu de camps, il dessina un cercle avec les pierres puis il disposa les branches de façon à ce qu'elles tiennent debout. Ses yeux, pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée tournèrent au doré et les branches commencèrent à chauffer d'une façon absolument pas naturelles. Sur cette constatation Merlin entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il prit soudain peur. Peur d'avoir été découvert, de devoir quitter Camelott (au mieux) ou de mourir dans les flammes (au pire). Les chevaliers rentraient avec leur butin, plusieurs gibiers pour le dîner. Puisqu'il n'entendit ni cri ni de 'au bûché', il se détendit considérablement. De plus les flammes avaient pris, enfin, un aspect normal. Arthur, impressionné par le travail de son serviteur, l'appela, il se retourna et Arthur le rejoignit près du feu. Arthur passa une main sur son visage et effaça une larme. La peur de Merlin d'être rejeté par Arthur avait été intense pour le jeune homme qui rougit sous le geste de son suzerain. Le Prince demanda d'une voix moqueuse à Merlin s'il avait besoin d'un Prince Charmant pour venir le consoler. Merlin répliqua qu'il en avait déjà un, et qu'il avait accouru. Semblant réaliser se qu'il venait de dire, Merlin rougit et détourna le regard, gêné alors qu'Arthur regardait son serviteur d'un œil nouveau -peut être légèrement gourmand.

Lancelot arriva sur ce fait, les trouvant dans une situation embarrassante : les deux hommes très proches, Arthur avait toujours la main sur la joue de Merlin, ce dernier rouge de honte et fixant ses pieds, son Prince le regardant fixement. Arthur se rendit compte qu'ils étaient observés et lâcha la joue de Merlin avec douceur. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement mêlé de frustration. Soulagement qu'Arthur se décide enfin à le lâcher et frustration qu'Arthur le lâche déjà.

Ils firent un dîné des oiseaux et du lièvres délicatement cuits sur les braises. La peau était croustillante, la viande tendre se détachait des os avec une facilité déconcertante. Merlin se sentait bien, les mains pleinent de graisse.

Il sentit un courant d'air, un souffle sur son avant bras. Il se redressa d'un bond, cherchant autour de lui le responsable mais il ne vit personne à part les regards surpris des chevaliers autour de lui. Il s'excusa de son mouvement en prétextant qu'une petite bête l'avait frôler. Le reste du repas se passa sans autre incident.

Ils allèrent se coucher bravant le froid de cette nuit d'hiver. Arthur regarda le dos de Merlin jusqu'à se qu'il s'endort. Il se laissa guider dans les bras de Morphée par la respiration du jeune homme.

Le lendemain, ils continuèrent leur chevauché vers le Nord. Le Prince en tête du groupe, ils entrèrent dans une forêt dense. Chacun put sentir à sa façon la magie puissante et oppressante du lieu. Celui qui était le plus touché était incontestablement Merlin. Il sentait une magie puissante mais primaire. Il n'arrivait pas à définir si elle était bienveillante ou non, ce qui le rendait nerveux. Les chevaliers se sentaient épier. Gauvain vu le premier cavalier juste avant qu'il ne décoche sa flèche qui se planta dans l'arbre à côté du Prince. Tous les chevaliers sortirent leurs épées en même temps et certains protégeait Arthur alors que les autres partirent à la recherche du cavaliers. Merlin en était sûr, ce n'étaient pas des humains qui les avaient attaqués. Les chevaliers rentrèrent sans avoir pu retrouver celui qui avait attenter à la vie du futur Roi de Bretagne. Ils décidèrent de sortir le plus vite possible de cette forêt, ils galopèrent donc le plus vite possible hors de la forêt pour le plus grand bonheur des chevaux qui commençaient à piaffer de rester dans ce lieu. Ils leur semblait être suivi, Arthur était persuader d'avoir entendu des bruits de sabots derrière eux. Les chevaliers de Camelot sortirent de la forêt au triple galop, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque les derniers arbres étaient à plus de cent mètres d'eux. Le Prince ordonna la reprise de l'avancée après que tout le monde ait repris ses esprits.

Il se retrouvèrent dans un village, une pancarte à l'entrée annonçait : 'Pré-au-Lard'


	3. Les Chevaliers

Coucou…

(Je ne fais pas comme si ça ne faisait pas longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de signes de vie...)

Bon, un nouveau chapitre de Malédictions.

Par contre, pour le chapitre 3 de La salle Va & Vient, il va falloir patienter un peu, il est toujours en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que le confinement se passe bien pour vous et vos proches. Je vous envoie de la Force (comme bébé Yoda).

Si vous avez un petit coup de blues, écouter le thème Hedwige, ça rappelle de bons souvenirs.

Du coup j'ai relu les U4 avec le coronavirus.

Désolé pour les fautes.

Je rappelle que c'est une relation entre hommes donc voilà (de toute façon si vous êtes déjà là c'est que vous le savez, non?)

J'ai déjà disclaimé (anglicisme, c'est pas bien !)

Sur ce,

Les chevaliers entrèrent dans le petit village, et parcoururent les quelques rues, ne croisant qu'un personne âgée endormie, que Perceval appela pour lui demander recommandation pour une auberge. Ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter dans la taverne, 'La Truffe de Sanglier', un établissement neuf. Les chevaliers de Camelot commandèrent de quoi manger et boire. Merlin n'ayant ni envi de l'un ou de l'autre, commença à parler avec les villageois présents pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ces Chevaliers de l'Ombre qui menaçaient la région. Leurs réponses étaient vagues et légèrement hostile. Même si Merlin ne compris pas pourquoi les villageois montraient autant d'animosité envers les chevaliers de Camelot, il réussit à recueillir quelques informations. Les Chevaliers de l'Ombre étaient au nombre de sept et l'un d'entre eux était plus puissant. Le seigneur local, un certain Pevensie était mort en essayant de les combattre.

Lorsqu'il fit part de ses maigres découvertes à Arthur, celui ci ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, restant concentré sur sa partie de cartes où il avait déjà perdu quelque pièces d'or. Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de son serviteur, comment gaspiller l'argent du royaume… Il monta dans la chambre qu'avait réservé Arthur pour eux deux, pour pas avoir à payer une chambre supplémentaire pour un serviteur (bien sur). Il défit les affaires d'Arthur et les siennes. Il s'assit sur le seul lit de la pièce, il voulait en profiter en pensant qu'il dormirait par terre le soir. Il dut s'endormir malgré lui car quand il se réveilla, le soleil était bien bas dans le ciel. Il remarqua les traces du passage d'Arthur dans la chambre. Il souris en pensant qu'il l'avait laissé dormir. Arthur rentra dans la chambre, lui dit que le lendemain il irait voir le château des Pevensies pour plus d'informations sur les Chevaliers. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et étouffa un grognement de douleur face à la dureté du matelas. Il ne fit cependant aucune réflexion à son serviteur, ce qui surpris beaucoup ce dernier.

Le lendemain, comme l'avait dit Arthur, les chevaliers de Camelot allèrent au château des Pevensies. Il fut accueillit par le seigneur Edmund Pevensie, le frère du défunt. Il les amena dans un salon richement décoré. Il leur exposa brièvement la situation, les Chevaliers de l'Ombre se sont installés dans la région depuis un certain temps. Ils ne semblaient vouloir attaquer les châteaux ou les villages mais s'ils tuaient toutes personnes s'approchant des terres qu'ils s'étaient appropriés. Il fallait donc les stopper avant qu'ils ne commencent à attaquer.

Le nouveau seigneur leur proposa de séjourner dans son château, ce que Arthur accepta avec joie. Il envoya Merlin chercher les affaires des chevaliers à l'auberge. Le jeune serviteur fit donc gentiment plusieurs aller-retours pour tout ramener, comme lui avait demandé son maître. Quand il eut finit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un domestique des Pevensies lui indiqua que les maîtres avaient déjà mangé. Il lui donna un morceau de pain pour dîner. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le domestique lui indiqua qu'il logeait dans la chambre du Prince et non dans une des minuscules chambres dont il était habitué. Il donna quelques coups timide à la porte. La voix d'Arthur lui dit de rentrer. Il était torse nu, sortant de son bain, au vu des gouttelettes qui dévalaient sa peau, depuis ses cheveux jusqu'au bord de son bas. Merlin déglutit face à cette vue. Depuis quand est-il si mal à l'aise face au corps d'Apollon d'Arthur ? Arthur, voyant bien le trouble dans les yeux de Merlin, sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se mit derrière un paravent, bloquant son regard, le pantalon d'Arthur passa par dessus et il demanda à Merlin de lui passer son bas de nuit. Merlin obtempéra machinalement. Arthur réapparu et plia le paravent. Il s'installa dans le lit et tapota la place à côté de lui, dans un geste parfaitement compréhensible. Merlin le regarda avec des grands yeux, ses joues commencèrent à rosir. Il avança vers le bord du lit. Quand il voulu s'asseoir, Arthur lui dit de faire attention à ne pas salir le lit avec ses vêtements. Il regarda honteusement ses affaires pleines de boue et de poussière. Il leva son regard vers Arthur qui le regardait l'air de se demander ce qu'il attendait. Merlin suivi le regard du Prince et trouva des habits de nuit propres sur le rebord du lit. Il comprit que ces vêtements étaient pour lui. Il les prit et se retourna pour se changer avant de voir que le paravent, derrière lequel Arthur s'était changé, était maintenant fermé. Il regarda Arthur qui semblait dormir. Il ne voulait pas déplacer le paravent de peur de réveiller le Prince et d'être de corvée lorsqu'il serait de retour à Camelot. Il se recula alors dans un coin de la pièce et à demi caché par un rideau et le paravent fermé, il se déshabilla et se changea en vitesse. Il se retourne et entend un frottement de tissu. Arthur s'est retourné et le regarde à présent. Il se demandait depuis quand il le fixait comme ça. Arthur lui ordonna de venir maintenant que ses vêtements ne risquaient plus de tâcher le lit. Il s'allongea dans le lit puis s'endormit, le Prince hériter de Camelot à ses côtés.

Il était entrain de tomber du lit quand il se réveilla. Il entendit les coups à la porte, Arthur qui se redressait et sa voix qui dit d'entrer. Merlin se leva, un peu sonné, un domestique entra dans la chambre et informa le Prince que le petit déjeuné était servi dans la salle à manger. Il sorti après un signe de tête du Prince sans avoir semblé remarquer ni la deuxième place du lit défaite ni Arthur rougissant légèrement. Arthur lança un regard désolé à Merlin qui, pour sa part, lui renvoya un regard noir. On ne réveille pas les gens en les poussant du lit.

\- Donne moi de quoi m'habiller il faut que j'aille manger. Ne t'inquiète pas je demande de faire nous donner des vivres pour nous tous quand nous partirons ce matin. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux dedans, dit Arthur à son serviteur qui lui répondit par un acquiescement et un petit « merci » murmuré.

Il aida Arthur à s'habiller. Ses mains tressaillaient lorsqu'elles rentraient en contact avec de la peau nue. Arthur sortit de la chambre pour aller retrouver ses chevaliers et le seigneur Pevensie et ses deux sœurs. Merlin lui resta dans la chambre, son ventre gargouillant, le quignon de pain semblait bien loin. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il alla ouvrir, et un serviteur, qui n'avait encore pas vu, entra les bras chargés de sacs de nourriture. Il était grand, les cheveux brun, plutôt musclé. Il se déchargea sur le lit des sacs et se mit face à Merlin et commença à le détailler du regard. Merlin était mal à l'aise. Personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Le serviteur se colla à Merlin qui coupa son souffle de peur. Il sentit quelque chose contre son aine, quelque chose de cylindrique, quelque chose qui grossissait. Il pencha sa tête vers l'oreille du plus petit et il murmura

\- Tu es très mignon tu sais, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien mangé. Tu passes largement.

Merlin se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il sentait une main s'approcher dangereusement près de son intimité. Dès que la main le toucha, les yeux de Merlin tournèrent, seuls, au doré. Le serviteur se retrouva projeté en l'air. Il resta en suspension pendant quelques secondes puis retomba, dans un grand bruit contre le sol. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, laissant apparaître Arthur Pendragon l'arme au poing. Il se précipita vers son ami, pleurant silencieusement contre le sol de pierre froide. Le corps de Merlin se raidit au touché, Arthur le relâcha, il mit quelques longues minutes à se détendre. Edmund Pevensie, alerté par ses domestiques arriva dans la chambre. Le Prince se releva et le mis en joug, sa lame contre son cou.

\- Je ne permettrai que du mal soit fait à l'un de mes gens, dit il d'une voix basse au seigneur des lieux.

Il ne sembla montrer aucune surprise face à l'attaque ni aucune peur. Il semblait simplement ennuyé. Il prit la lame du Prince entre deux doigts et l'écarta de son cou. Il fit un geste de la main en direction de son propre serviteur, étendu au milieu d'un meuble brisé.

\- Je ne le permettrai pas aussi, mon Prince, dit-il, et je trouve étrange qu'un maigrelet dans son genre puisse soulever et projeter quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus lourd que lui.

\- L'accusez-vous de sorcellerie ? Soyez clair, vous accusez le suivant du Prince héritier du Royaume de Camelot d'être un sorcier ? Faites très attention à ce que vous dites, vous pourriez le regretter, dit Arthur d'une voix basse mais pas moins dangereuse.

\- Vous pourriez regretter de me menacer dans ma propre maison, répliqua t-il de la même voix ? Pour répondre à votre première question, oui, j'accuse votre suivant de sorcellerie. Si nous suivions les lois de Camelot à la lettre, il devrait mourir dans les flammes à l'aube.

\- Merlin n'est pas un sorcier, c'est insensé, en cas de choc, n'importe quel être humain fait preuve d'une plus grande force qu'à leurs habitudes.

Arthur appela Merlin, une fois d'une voix douce, ne voyant aucune réaction, il recommença d'une voix plus forte et autoritaire. Cela eut au moins un avantage, celui de le faire sortir de sa transe. Il regarda Arthur désemparé. Celui ci lui tendit la main. Merlin s'y agrippa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Arthur appela ses chevaliers, il leurs dit de se préparer à partir, ils avaient une heure. Merlin n'étant pas en état de faire les paquetages, Arthur s'en occupa lui même pour la première fois de sa vie. Disons nous que l'heure accordée était largement dépassée quand Arthur avait finit par comprendre comment on pliait et rangeait les affaires. Avant de partir, Merlin semblait aller mieux, il monta quand même avec Arthur sur son cheval (pour qu'il l'aide…).

Ils galopèrent pendant une petite heure avant d'arriver à l'extrémité des terres des Chevaliers de l'Ombre. Les arbres étaient noircis par endroit, l'herbe était morte, brûlée. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux à l'entrée du chemin. Tous dégainèrent leurs épées, Arthur donna une dague à Merlin pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Ils avancèrent silencieusement le long du chemin. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler leur avancée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une clairière. Des voix s'élevaient, elles parlaient dans un ancien langage. Un chevalier jeta un coup d'œil par dessus les fourrés d'où ils s'étaient immédiatement cachés. Les chevaliers étaient tous là, les sept. Ils se tenaient debout au centre de la clairière, psalmodiant en cercle. Merlin ne connaissait pas la langue qu'ils utilisaient mais il était sûr que les quelques runes et les intonations de voix ressemblaient à ceux d'un sortilège de protection.

Arthur donna quelques ordres d'attaque aux Chevaliers de Camelot. Ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement et attaquèrent les Créatures de l'Ombre. Ce fut un véritable carnage, même avec l'aide discrète de la magie de Merlin, plusieurs amis d'Arthur étaient déjà tombés. Merlin ne pouvait se décider à laisser Arthur mourir. Il décida d'utiliser son pouvoir un peu plus ouvertement. Sa décision paya puisque deux Chevaliers de l'Ombre moururent. Leurs armures d'obsidienne tombèrent en plusieurs morceaux, laissant apparaître un gros vers rouge strié de vert pour l'un et pour l'autre une fourmi de la taille d'un poing. Arthur écrasa sous son pied les deux insectes qui se transformèrent, ainsi que les restes des armures, en poussière. Il s'engagea dans un combat contre le plus puissant des Chevaliers. Il enchaînait les parades, chacune plus agile et rapide que la précédente. Le Chevalier compensait avec sa force surhumaine, chacun de ses coups de masse manquait de décapiter Arthur. Les bottes d'escrime de ce dernier, quand elles touchaient le Chevalier, rebondissaient contre l'armure.

Autour de lui, il vit quelques uns de ses amis périr mais il vit autant, voir plus, de Chevaliers de l'Ombre périr sous les assauts de ses chevaliers. Il ne restait plus que deux abominations, les plus puissants. Sur les douze chevaliers de Camelot, il n'en restait plus que la moitié, Merlin toujours caché dans les fourrés proche de la clairière. Le Chevalier sembla le remarquer, quelques mots dans leur langue guttural et le moins puissant des deux s'avançait vers lui. Arthur cria et s'élança contre le monstre. Au moment où son épée trancha l'armure vide du Chevalier, il aurait juré avoir vu les yeux de Merlin passés du dorés au marron. Il devait avoir rêver. De toutes façons, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que, déjà, la masse du premier Chevalier passait au ras de ses cheveux. Il se baissa, prit son épée et enfonça le fer dans le casque de son ennemi. Cela n'eut aucun effet à part celui de faire perdre du temps à Arthur. Merlin s'avança vers dans la clairière, dit quelques mots, ses yeux changèrent de couleurs une fois de plus. Gauvain avait vu les yeux du sorcier devenir d'or. Il regardait le serviteur d'un œil apeuré, comment a-t-il pu se faire passer pour une personne normale pendant si longtemps… Merlin, bien loin de se douter des pensées habitants le chevaliers, se concentrait sur l'aide qu'il pouvait apporter à Arthur. Il coupa le bras du Chevalier de l'Ombre, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Il était désormais à terre, l'épée du Prince au niveau du coup. Il commença alors une longue litanie, figeant tous les chevaliers de Camelot. Merlin compris tout à coup une partie du langage du monstre. Il crachait avec hargne une malédiction. Elle parlait de descendance. Mais il crachait ses paroles avec trop de vitesse pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce langage qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques secondes. Son premier sort d'immobilité commençait à se délier, les liens magiques devenait plus lâche de seconde en seconde.

Arthur s'élança contre le monstre en premier, bientôt suivi par tous ses amis. Ils attaquèrent ensemble le monstre qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour les en empêcher, préférant finir son incantation. Son armure n'avait pris que peu de dégâts lorsqu'il dit le dernier mot. Il embraya sur un autre sort, toujours sous les coups d'épées. Merlin reconnu tout de suite un sortilège de contrôle du temps. Il poussa un cri alors que les nuages s'amoncelaient déjà dans le ciel. La lame d'Arthur transperça l'araignée qui sortait du casque du Chevalier de l'Ombre. Il se change en poussière. Arthur se précipite sur son serviteur.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit, demanda-t-il précipitamment, et devant la mine perdue du brun, il ajouta, Le monstre ne te lâchais pas du regard pendant qu'il parlait.

-Mon Prince, dit Gauvain, attendez, il faut que je vous parle.

\- Pas maintenant, répliqua-il. Il faut que je sache. Merlin qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Le serviteur restait immobile, la position, la voix, lui rappelaient trop ce qu'il avait vécu quelques petites heures auparavant.

Le tonnerre gronda, d'un bruit fort et lourd. Le vent se mit à souffler. Un éclair jailli des nuages, toucha le Prince et son serviteur. Les Chevaliers de Camelot étaient pétrifiés, ils venaient de perdre le Prince héritier.

Tout était étrange, la chute d'un Empire, de quelque chose de vieux, la découverte d'un nouveau monde, de quelque chose d'emprunter, une explosion, détruisant tout mais, quelque chose de bleu, d'un bleu…

Oh de l'herbe! Oh elle se rapproche très (trop?) vite !

De : From Alagaësia

P.S : Méchant moi ! On s'était dit qu'on ne ferais plus de scène où le consentement est discutable… (Je suis plusieurs dans ma tête, à peu près sept!)

Je ne prends pas à la légère la tentative de viol de Merlin, mais il fallait avancer, elle sera traité plus en profondeur dans la suite.

**Je pense que je vais changer un peu des trucs dans les traductions. Je garderais les noms propres en anglais mais pour les objets magiques (qui ont logiquement une traduction pour les sorciers français) je garderais la traduction française.**

J'ai réussit à caser plusieurs références Narnia, Doctor Who, Harry Potter (of course) et Kaamelott.

Au prochain chapitre : Poudlard (fin Hogwart du coup ;-)

Des bécots à un mètre de distance.


End file.
